Hardware resources of electronic devices commonly assert interrupts to signal that events have occurred. These interrupts are referred to as hardware interrupts. More specifically, a hardware interrupt is an asynchronous signal indicating that an event has occurred in relation to a hardware resource and to which attention should be given. Hardware interrupts are a way to avoid wasting a processor or other hardware component's valuable time in polling loops waiting for the events to occur.